Time Lords and Cake
by Enlightened Apostle
Summary: The Doctor and Amelia Pond. Best of friends who travel in time and space in the most dangerous of situations, though none that quite reach the severity of this. Paralell universes, murderous robots and sassy cores. What could possibly go wrong?


Time and Space work together in a constant dance of movement and change. Flexing and bending, morphing and changing. They are never the same, not even for a moment. Each action causes an equal and opposite reaction; each decision a parallel world, something new always around the corner. In some worlds large laboratories exist, controlled solely by an evil super computer whilst the world around it is ravaged by an alien horde. In others, mad men in blue boxes travel the universe, through Time and Space together. Sometimes, not very often, but occasionally, the universes get themselves twisted and turned into ways where universes can intersect, and a blue box traveller might just meet an evil computer.

The Doctor flew around the console of the TARDIS, his brown hair a mop over his head and bow tie hanging loosely from his neck. They had just departed from the now not-so-lost-anymore moon of Poosh and were already looking for a new adventure. His perpetually goofy grin was spread across his face in glee.

"So then Pond, where to now?" He asked with a grin, throwing the question over his shoulder as he worked manically at the controls.

"Somewhere hot, nice and sunny," she grinned back, elation at the Doctors happiness flowing through her like some sort of drug. The Doctor frowned, his hand slipping into the right pocket of his tweed jacket to rest on the red ring case that, within it, held the ring that a now forgotten Rory Williams had tried to stop the love of his life from wearing in the midst of a Silurian invasion. The effects of the time crack in the Silurian city never ceased to astonish the Doctor. One moment there had been tears tracking their way down Amy's face as she tried to remember Rory, and the next she was wondering why she had been crying at all and why the Doctor seemed to be so concerned about her. He shook his head, trying to shake the memory from his mind. The cracks had been caused by his TARDIS exploding, and as much as he would like to avoid that scenario entirely, keeping his pond happy was an equally top priority. The Doctor flicked down a few more switches and shot Amy a grin before throwing up one final lever.

"Usually more rough than this isn't it?" Amy sniggered, swinging her converse clad feet to and fro whilst sitting on the jump chair that hung off of the railings. A sudden bell began to toll throughout the ship. Both the Doctor and Amy froze, the former looking at the latter with dread. "Doctor," Amy shouted over the bell that was increasing in volume and speed, "What is that?"

"The sunny trip took a detour," The Doctor yelled back, "Sorry Pond."

Before he could give her any warnings or inform her of what was going to happen next, the TARDIS gave a violent lurch, sending them both to the ground. The pair only just managed to scramble to their feet and hold onto something as the gravity seemed to switch off. Dangling in the air the Doctor yelled the only thing he could in such a dire situation.

"Geronimo!"

-o0o-

Deep under the Earth there was a project that only a select few still living people knew about. The project was known as 'Aperture'. All of the biggest scientific innovations of the time had begun their lives in the expansive underground metropolis that Aperture had sprawled into. All through testing, of course. Television, modern weapons, Ipods and Xboxes, you named it and the technology inside had probably began its life at Aperture Laboratories. It was all going rather well until the _Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System gained control and decided to overthrow the human staff, disposing of said staff with deadly neurotoxin and only leaving the test subjects behind. If anything, those ones were the lucky ones; they were safe from the slaughter on the world above in simple testing harmony._

_Chell jumped, her hair whipping behind her and orange jumpsuit rippling slightly as she fell through the air toward a hole in the ground. As she cleared the hole and hurtled out into the air she aimed at the floor below her with a device on her arm, a simple thumb on the trigger mechanism fired a ball of orange energy. The energy impacted with the ground and spread out, seeming to carve a new hole in the ground with an orange haze surrounding it. Chell plummeted through the hole and shot out of a wall some way above where she had been. She flew through the air and passed through an Aperture emancipation grill. The device on her arm shook slightly to show that the links between the gaps in reality she had caused and her gun were severed. Chell landed deftly, the impact of the high speed drop absorbed by her custom made boots. She looked directly at the camera that was stationed over the exit door. _

_"Well done __ENTER TEST SUBJECT NAME HERE__ you are performing adequately. It is in my programming not to lie, and if I told you that we weren't all very proud of you I would be lying."_

_As the pre-programmed voice response gave its message Chell continued wearily to the next emancipation grill that was stationed in the door and lead to an elevator shaft. She had no way of knowing how long she had gone through this pattern, test chamber after test chamber of the same; dodging bullets, hurtling over gelatinous acids and travelling through elevator shafts. She would get bored of it in the end, that malevolent AI. Eventually she would get bored of the testing, and more than likely kill her in some brutal and horrible way, all for science of course. She had to escape before that time arrived. For now Chell would play along with the testing and the games, but eventually she would no longer be a slave to the omnipotent super computer that had deemed itself worthy to rule her life._

_-o0o-_

_A large whining filled the air of the test chamber, along with a strong wind that was very unusual for an area so deep beneath the surface. A camera on the wall pivoted to the source of the sound, and then inclined to the right as if it were independently wondering what could be the cause of the immense groaning. The noises seemed to make a series of wheezing coughs before a blue box seemed to flicker into a single space. The TARDIS slowly choked itself into existence, the light on the top blazing with light for a moment, before falling completely dead._

_For a few moments all was silent in the white panneled room, the box made no movements and the room was eerily quiet, the air thick with anticipation. The room acted first, a small sphere with a bronze optic slowly lowered itslef into the room through a hole on the ceiling. The optic rotated within its casing, the casing crumpling shut slightly as if the ball was squinting at the box before it. _

_"Unkown artefact, identify yourself or be prepared for incineration," the bronze eyed sphere chimed at the dark blue box, it got no response._

_-o0o-_

_The Doctor and Amy had only just managed to keep clinging onto their individual railings, and when the TARDIS stopped rollinghem around like a demented roller coaster the crumpled to the ground. The TARDIS console seemed dead and a series of oxygen masks had fallen from the ceiling. The room was dark, only lit up by a small, pulsing green light._

_"Doctor, what just happened? Where are we?" Amy questioned, picking herself up from the ground shakily._

_"We are somewhere impossible," the Doctor replied vaguely, already standing up. He ran to a railing at the edge of the central platform and vaulted over it, landing beneath the console itself. His eyes were wide and manic. _

_"What do you mean Doctor?" Amy asked, running down a ramp after him._

_"We are in a whole other universe," The Doctor replied, reapearing with a green crustal in his hands, it glowed slightly and when the doctor blew on it that glow flared brighter. _

_"When you say another universe, what do you mean?" Amy pushed, narrowing her eyes slightly at the time lord. _

_"I mean that we're on planet Earth. Only it isn't your one, it's a different one. Probably not too different, but different enough," He started, drawing a blank look from his companion. "Think of universes like bubbles, except they're not like bubbles at all. Sometimes the walls of the bubbles are smaller and rub against each other, simetimes things get sucked through those walls and into another universe. That is what happened to us," The Doctor explained casually, waving his hands around at irregular intervals ._

_"So when you mean another universe, you literally mean a whole other… universe?" Amy clarified. The Doctor nodded like a child. "I wonder if there's another me out there."_

_"Pehaps, Pond, but we can't go anywhere outside the TARDIS while we're in this universe. It's like a gingerbread house out there, one wrong move and the entire causal nexus of this world could implode. Or at least cause a hole in the fabric of reality the same size as Belfast."_

_"Belfast?"_

_"Could be Dundee, haven't done all the calculations yet."_

_"Just a peak?" Amy asked, a small pout on her lips. The Doctors hearts were beating over time, he hated putting Amy in a boring situation. A bored Amy Pond was worse than The Daleks in mid-extermination of a completely peaceful species, not something he wanted to see. His musing and her pouting was interrupted by a series of knocks on the TARDIS doors in a pattern of four. A pattern that sent the Doctor's hearts racing faster and his mind running back to his Tenth incarnate and the warning. "He will knock four times," The Doctor muttered under his breath._

_"What was that Doctor?" Amy asked, leaning back against the wall of the TARDIS console. _

_"He cannot be here. Not unless we have fallen into the Time Lock, and I mean I would know if we were on Gallifrey. So it can't be him. It is definitely impossible for it to be him." The Doctor babbled frantically, looking upward to where the door would be and running a hand through his mop like hair. _

_"You're babbling Doctor, you only babble like that when something's wrong," Amy remarked, concern falling over her face. _

_"Yeah, I could be," The Doctor replied, swallowing deeply. "Amy, stay down here in the belly of the console room," he ordered, beginning to walk up the ramp. Amy complied, something she wouldn't usually do without a fight. But she could feel that this was different; something strange and very dangerous. _

_The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS nad hurled out, brandishing his sonic screwdriver, and straight into the line of sight of a floating orb in one of the test rooms In Aperture Laboratories._

_AN: So this is a rewrite. I disappeared for a while, school stuff, realised this was cool and started writing it all over again. In terms of when stuff is, pre-Pandorica for Who and toward the middle/ending of the Portal game. We will also go through the events of Portal 2. Should be a blast!_


End file.
